


Absinthe

by SilverPaws151



Series: OC Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 7000's virus is similar to the green flu from L4D, Abusive Relationships, Animalistic, Gen, Infected Characters, Light Masochism, Original Character(s), SCPs are mentioned here, She's a lot like a Hunter, Short, Specifically 035 and 049, Strangulation, Zombie Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPaws151/pseuds/SilverPaws151
Summary: Some habits are hard to break.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, SCP-7000/Ace (Original Characters)
Series: OC Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567738





	Absinthe

She was addicting, holding him tight and threatening to never let him go.

Her vice grip tainted him, poisoning his thin body and weak soul. Every time she wrapped her thin, clawed fingers around his heart, _he loved it_. He loved it so much that he was willing to put up with the pain just to be with her.

Every time she sunk her disgusting, tainted canines into his pale flesh, _he loved it_. It filled his entire body with euphoric pain that created nothing but bliss and peace.

She was his rapture in the dark. His everything.

_He loved it_.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

" _I'm telling you!_ That damn mask is all _lies!_ " Ace pulled aggressively against the chains, crystalline tears sparkling at the corners of his silver, dead eyes. "He just wants me dead-"

"Shut up." She ignored him. _Again._

"No! Just _fucking listen to m_ -"

A rabid snarl tore from the short woman's lips as she reeled around and hissed at him, saliva dripping from her parted jaws.

"Shut. _Up._ " She repeated, voice laced with venom and jealousy. Her hooked fingernails glistened with his freshly drawn blood, and she smiled widely at his expression. He was tormented. _How cute._

With a defeated sigh, he let his head go limp as he sobbed quietly. He could make out the infected woman pacing around the room wildly, sometimes dropping to all fours in her anger.

He opened his mouth and let out a pained croak. " _Please._ " That earned him a forceful kick from her clawed feet.

"Why don't you ever keep your _fucking_ mouth shut, Ace!?"

"7000, I-"

" _See!_ " She threw open her arms, growling to herself. Her glowing red eyes barely illuminated the dark wine cellar. "You never stop talking! Or breathing!" She roared, body tense with fury.

"In fact, I can hear your damn heart beating from all the way over here!"

Ace let out another choked whimper, completely helpless. Her rage seemed to mount with every noise he made.

She punched the wall next to him, screaming in anger. The cement shattered under the force of her abnormal muscles. "I should have eaten you when I first got the chance!" She let out another enraged hiss, her saliva coming dangerously close to getting into his wounds.

His eyes widened at the threat of becoming.. _whatever the hell she was._ They were always careful.. But who's to say that she won't bite him just for the hell of it!?

7000 made a wide turn and wrapped her hands around his neck, his windpipe almost crushing at the force. Her talon-like claws dove into his flesh, drawing out delicious droplets of his ruby blood.

A massive, grey tongue slithered out and flicked over a drop that had collected on his chest. It was long enough to wrap fully around his neck at its fully length, and rough. Tiny barbs ran along the surface of it, allowing her to tear flesh right off bones with ease.

She squeezed tighter, lifting him off the ground with the force. His chains broke as she shoved him backwards into the wall. A wicked grin spread across her face, her inhuman canines glimmering dangerously in the light.

Ace choked and kicked as he tried to take in a gulp of air. Black spots appeared in his vision as he slammed his head into the hard wall, kicking her violently in the stomach.

The zombie woman let out a shriek at the hit, dropping him and doubling over. Ace dropped to his feet, before scrambling up and making a run for the cellar door.

"Ace?" A deep, masculine voice shouted from somewhere in the living room. It was cold and metallic, ringing out inside his hears and forcing him to run faster. "Where are you going-?"

He ignored the former doctor in favor of bursting out of the door, throwing himself into the dirt with a scream as two clawed hands met his shoulder blades. " _Let me go!_ " He screamed.

A set of fangs snapped onto his calf, making him shout out in pain. He glanced down and saw those two, terrifying red eyes.

A warm, tingly energy formed around the bite, and he was dragged into the underbrush.

_He loved it._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear god, what have I done.
> 
> No proofreading on this one, folks.


End file.
